The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aglaonema plant, botanically known as Aglaonema commutatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘UF25712KL’.
The objective of the Inventors' breeding program is to create new Aglaonema cultivars that have uniform plant habit, exceptional performance and unique and attractive foliage coloration.
The new Aglaonema originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in Apopka, Fla. of an unnamed proprietary selection of Aglaonema commutatum, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Aglaonema commutatum cultivar Curtissi, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Aglaonema was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Apopka, Fla.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by tip cuttings in a controlled environment in Apopka, Fla. has shown that the unique features of this new Aglaonema are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.